


Special Man That I Am Lucky To Have:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Consensual, Established Relationship, Exercising, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Routines, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Routine/Routines, Slash, Swimming, Workout/Workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny realizes, as he watches Steve do his morning routine, He is a special man, & he is lucky to have him. What else he is thinking?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Special Man That I Am Lucky To Have:

*Summary: Danny realizes, as he watches Steve do his morning routine, He is a special man, & he is lucky to have him. What else he is thinking?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful weekend morning in Honolulu, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were enjoying a rare weekend off. They both needed it, & also deserved it. The Hunky Brunette went out for his swim, while Danny prepares some coffee for them both.

 

When Danny got outside, He was in time for his favorite part of his day, He loved seeing his lover striking through the water. He realizes that there is more to Steve’s looks, He has such an amazing strength, & he admires it throughout the years.

 

He is so loving, & kind to the people that he cares about, Danny notices it especially to his children, The Handsome Blond realizes that he was a special man right, & then there. He smiles, as he continued to watch Steve do his workout.

 

When the former seal came back on land, The Five-O Commander went over to his lover, who held out a towel for him. “Thanks, Danno, What were you think about ?”, he asked, as he dried off, giving his lover his full attention. “Nothing really, I was thinking that you are a special man that I am lucky to have”, Steve smiled, & said, “Right back at ya”, & they went to enjoy the rest of their weekend together.

 

The End.


End file.
